


Comfort

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phobias, Sexual Content, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he never admits it and continuously tries to prove the contrary, Wade fears many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Even though he never admits it and continuously tries to prove the contrary, Wade fears many things.

Apart from the most obvious - such as hurting Peter, his or Aunt’s May sadness or anger, rejection and so on -, he looks scared and in great discomfort with simpler ones as well. Peter was genuinely shocked when he first found out Wade hates cows. He couldn’t believe his ears when the scarred man shyly and begrudgingly told him he didn’t want to watch a certain movie because there were giant worms in it.

Now, after more than a year together, Peter can list all the animals or things that make Wade pale. He loathes needles - and this isn’t surprising -, he doesn’t trust medicines and always whines and glares at them when Peter has to take them for a bad cold or fever, as if they are going to kill him instead of helping him.

He doesn’t like the buzzing noise of saws and similar tools, he prefers not to put completely his head under the water when he takes a bath; he is also not very fond of the cry of small children, not because it annoys him, but because he doesn’t want to hear them suffer.

Peter knows the majority of these ‘phobias’ are related to the time Wade spent at the Weapon X program, where needles and saws were constantly put under his skin - a thought that makes Peter’s eyes swell with tears every time it occurs to him - and boiling baths were one of the many ways to torture the prisoners and test them. He never mocked Wade for this, never laughed at him; after all, he is scared of many things as well, _everyone_ is. Hell, he has seen Logan abruptly get up from his chair because of a tiny, harmless grasshopper on the table!

“You don’t have to be ashamed.” he often repeats these words to Wade; every time he discovers a new fear, he tells the merc not to worry.

“You are still manly and brave to me.” he always makes sure to conclude with a smile and Wade mumbles and blushes, nodding with gratefulness.

Peter thought he knew all his fears by now, but apparently he was wrong.

It’s late night and they are sleeping cuddled together when a loud thunder startles him awake; rain is pouring down from the sky and it looks like the whole building has been put under a waterfall. He squints his eyes at the windows, but the stream of water on them is so strong he can see nothing.

“Damn…” he mutters, wondering when the weather changed so suddenly. He looks down at his side, ready to snuggle under the blankets with Wade and nuzzle his neck, wrapped around his strong body, but his eyes widen when he sees the big form of his boyfriend shiver after every thunder.

“Wade…?”

A whine comes from under the sheets and Peter gently lifts them to peek above Wade’s shoulder; the older man is shaking, breathing deeply through his nose, eyes closed, his scarred face half hidden into the pillow.

When the thunders boom above their heads and lit the room for a millisecond, he jumps a little and whimpers, curled like a child.

“Honey!” Peter rests a hand on his head and Wade finally opens his eyes, looking up at him with badly-hidden panic.

“Hi, Petey.” he whispers with a shaky smile, immediately replaced by a frightened wide-eyed stare when another thunder resonates loudly. “S-Sorry. I don’t like thunderstorms very much.”

“It’s okay.” Peter’s words have a double meaning: he is telling Wade he isn’t judging him and that everything else is fine too, because he is there for him and nothing will hurt him. “Do you want to turn on the lights?”

Wade longingly looks at the lamp on the nightstand and nods fast.

“Yes, please.”

Peter almost melts, because Wade’s voice really sounds like a child’s, filled with tears and many ugly emotions that speak of something bad and sad happened in his past and ingrained into him. Did they torture him with… with electricity at Weapon X? Peter doesn’t know and doesn’t have the courage to ask, not when Wade is so frail and scared.

He quickly gets up and turns the lamp on; Wade sits up, still visibly distressed, but when the thunders roar again, he flinches less than before. Peter goes back to bed and takes his hand, rubbing gentle circles into the skin, careful not to hurt the sensitive scars and bumps.

“Better?” he asks with a big smile, which Wade returns, albeit weakly, with a nod.

“Thanks.”

The young man squeezes his hand and looks around; their bedroom is cozy like this, with the rain pouring outside and the warmth provided by the blankets and heater inside. Plus the light offers a good, romantic mood, one that makes Peter feel better too.

“Hey!” he exclaims, his face beaming with excitement. Even if it’s late, he doesn’t feel tired and he knows Wade won’t go back to sleep soon, at least not until the storm is over. So he suggests, wishing to ease his discomfort and psychological pain: “Why don’t we build a pillow fort?”

Wade, who has been staring at his feet with an unfocused gaze, raises his eyes to look at him; there is still a trace of panic in them, but it’s being replaced by surprise.

“A pillow fort?” he repeats.

“Yeah! Like the ones in the 90s movies!” Peter turns around to pick up their pillows, then gets up to take more from the closet. “Come on, it’s gonna be fun and comfy!”

Wade shyly follows his instructions to place the pillows and blankets in the right way, grimacing every time the storm reminds them of its presence. He is awkward and goofy, slow, doesn’t talk much, too concentrated on the thunders to crack jokes and be his usual self. Peter guides his hands, laughs softly when the pillows don’t want to be still, studies different strategies to avoid any sudden collapse; when they finally manage to build a satisfying fort on the bed, his face lightens up and so does Wade’s.

“Careful…” Peter whispers as they crawl under the ‘roof’ and cuddle inside the soft, but steady, ‘walls’. The pillows shield them from the light still on and they even used a bed sheet as a sort of curtain. It looks more like a hut than a fort, but Wade looks incredibly better now, even relaxed, and it’s nice to be so close like this.

“It’s fucking cool!” the scarred man says with awe and Peter giggles, relieved to see him smile and not scared anymore.

“I know. We did a pretty good job.”

“It’s the first time I build one.” Wade blushes slightly and looks away, at their legs tangled under a blanket they brought into the fort with them. “My house wasn’t a good place to play in.”

Peter gulps and swallows a heavy lump just formed into his throat; he pulls Wade closer, rests his head on his shoulder while the scarred man continues in a soft tone: “One… one night it was raining really hard. I was scared and I went to wake my father up. It wasn’t a good idea. He was _furious_.” Wade snorts mirthlessly, the sound more similar to a snarl. “He slapped me and roared in my face that I was a fucking pussy, then he brought me outside and locked me there, under the rain, so I would get used to it and not bother him anymore.”

Peter, who has been holding his breath the entire time, bites his lips and hugs him tighter, hoping the tears won’t fall from his eyes.

“I still don’t know why I went to him, what I hoped to accomplish. I mean, I wasn’t stupid, he had hit me before, he treated me like shit every single day. I knew he didn’t love me, yet…” Wade shrugs, his marred face blank and devoid of any clear emotions. “Yet I hoped to receive some comfort. Just once. Just that one time.”

“Wade…” Peter whispers, cupping his head and turning it to look at him. Wade looks shocked when he sees his tears.

“Holy shit, Petey! No, no, don’t cry!”

“Sorry.” the young man smiles sadly through his tears and wipes them off with the sleeve of his Deadpool jammies. There is a fire burning inside him, love for Wade mixed with the hatred he feels for his father, that mysterious figure his boyfriend mentions so rarely. Peter knows how bad that man ruined his childhood, though; just like the horrible people at Weapon X, Wade’s father twisted him and tried to break him, raising him without love or care, showing him only the cruelty the world offered.

“I didn’t want to make you cry.” Wade sighs, looking guilty and worried. He brushes a thumb over Peter’s cheek and adds: “Sorry, honey. I… I shouldn’t have talked about that.”

“No! You can talk to me! About whatever you want!” Peter kisses him loudly on the mouth and then murmurs, their lips few inches apart: “I will always give you comfort, Wade.” He caresses the scarred face, looks into the beautiful, gentle eyes and continues: “So never be afraid, okay? I am here.”

Wade blushes and his lips twitch; he finally gives up and shows a big grin, saying: “I know.”

“Good.” Peter is smiling brightly, too, and kisses the chapped lips a second time before adding: “Let’s sleep here like this. We can stretch our legs and the light won’t enter thanks to the pillows.” He presses his lips against Wade’s again. “I am going to kiss every inch of your face, honey.”

“Actually…” the scarred man plays with Peter’s shirt, tugging at it gently, keeping his eyes down. “Can we… uh, cuddle? Like… special cuddle?” he looks up again and Peter can see he is not shy, just very, _very_ playful and mischievous, with a naughty smile on his lips.

“Special cuddle.” Peter repeats. It’s not a question, more like an amused statement. He smiles smugly. “I see. Is that how you call it now?”

Wade giggles, his mouth already on the lean, pale neck, kissing and licking it. Peter gasps and returns the gesture, placing his lips on every scar, every sore patch of skin.

The storm is still raging outside, but Wade is calm now, Peter’s presence reassures him like anything else. The young man gently pushes him on his back and keeps kissing him until they are gasping and laughing softly, while their hands caress each other’s body. Peter takes off his jammies and Wade does the same with the Spider-Man boxers he wears every night.

“Come here.” Peter mumbles sweetly as he presses his skinny, but firm body against Wade’s, so built, strong, and deliciously rough. The merc hums happily into his neck as Peter starts touching his scarred manhood, playing with the tip.

“Hey.” the young man giggles breathlessly and Wade looks at him, his lips curled into a smile. He feels safe and protected and when Peter’s long fingers wraps gently, but decisively, around his erection, he moans and grinds against the touch.

“Is this okay?”

“It’s always okay when you touch me, Petey.” Wade kisses him, tastes with his tongue and bites playfully his lips, never getting enough of those warm touches. He distractedly hears a thunder, but Peter is with him and he isn’t scared anymore. He bites his lips as the young man speeds up and twists his hand around his erection; he returns the gesture, wishing to make Peter feel good too, to reach climax together.

He can feel his own orgasm bubbling inside his groin and he hides his face into Peter’s neck, gasping and moaning; there is a gentle hand cradling his head, two soft lips brush across his temple, and Peter’s voice whispers into his ear words of endearment and love, which Wade returns with a deep kiss.

“I… I am coming.” he warns with a giggle and Peter smiles, holds him tight, happy that his body is now shaking with pleasure and not fear.

The little shelter made of pillows and blankets shields them from the world and when Wade comes with a guttural moan, followed soon after by Peter, he truly feels safe.

He nuzzles Peter’s chest as he puts a hand on his back, never letting him go, and the other on his arm, stroking it with fond and gentle caresses.

“It’s so cozy.” Wade mumbles and hears Peter’s laugh rumble into his chest.

“We should do this more often.”

“Fuck yes.”

Wade raises his head, a blush creeping over his cheeks and ears again.

“Thank you, Peter.” he says, staring into Peter’s big, brown eyes. His blush deepens when the young man smiles. “I know it’s stupid to be afraid of thunderstorms, but…”

“It’s not stupid.” Peter cups his cheek and Wade moves his head to press a kiss on his hand. “Don’t ever worry about it. I already told you, I am here for you. For anything.”

The merc nods and suddenly looks anxious.

“You know I am here for you too, don’t you? If you have a bad day because Jameson is a fucking asshole, I will cuddle with you and make you those chocolate buns you love so much! If your camera starts acting weird again, I will tell you some jokes to make you laugh. If your body aches after a patrol, I will make you feel better.” his voice becomes a shy, low mumble when he concludes: “If you feel sad and miss Uncle Ben, I will hug you and kiss you for the whole day.”

Peter smiles and his eyes are glistening as he pulls Wade closer and wraps all his limbs around him.

“I know.” he says. “Thank you, Wade.”

As they lay together under the pillow fort, they realize the storm has quieted down. Peter presses another kiss on Wade’s cheek and they fall asleep, safe in each other’s arms.


End file.
